Unspoken words
by TG68
Summary: Love was always something Ike had always thought would come naturally, he didn't worry about it because he knew his time would come and that he would do his best to not disappoint when it did. Samus, as a girl she use to believe in love, that she could find a happy love like her parents did, but that idea died with her parents when they were murdered.
1. Chapter 1

Love was always something Ike had always thought would come naturally, he didn't worry about it because he knew his time would come and that he would do his best to not disappoint when it did. He always thought what it would be like being married, having kids, and growing old with someone. Thoughts of when he didn't need to use his sword to make his way in life but with the hand of the woman he loved.

Samus, as a girl she use to believe in love, that she could find a happy love like her parents did, but that idea died with her parents when they were murdered. She spent most of her life training to be a bounty hunter but that didn't mean she didn't try dating every now and then. Love was something Samus long ago abandon, for her somethings were better off living without.

"Ike!"

Ike snapped out of his slumber, His former teammate Marth held out his hand to help him up.

"Not this again." Ike shook his head to shake off the dizziness.

He wasn't sure how it all started but every few years he, and Marth gets sent to a unknown world where they have to fight against others from different worlds.

"Seems like we are in for another adventure huh Ike." Marth gave a squeeze in Ike shoulder. "Let's join the other, shall we?" Ike nodded as they their way towards the group of other smashers, who were chatting with each other.

"Well, well if it isn't the hero king himself." Snake shook hands with Marth, as Marth gave him a small smile.

"You haven't changed at all Snake, Except your age."

"I don't want to hear that coming from a boy who wears a tiara, don't think I've forgotten about you smashing me last time, this time I will be returning the favor."

Marth chuckled, "Perhaps, oh Snake you remember my friend Ike of course?"

Snake glance at Ike, "Whoa, what the hell happen to you?"

It's been a few years since the smasher have seen each other, Ike was just a kid back then when he first joined the brawl. Since then Ike had trained, along with his journey in his own world, that boy that was once joined the brawl had matured to gain the title of the radiant hero of legend.

"I've been busy." Ike flushed a bit, now noticing others smashers were staring at him.

"Busy huh? Damn you are freaking huge, you are bigger than me now!" Snake took out his cigar and took a long breath. "Damn riods."

Marth examined Ike, placing his hand on chin. "You did get impressively muscular since the last time we've seen you."

"Not that much has chang-"

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Samus, how could he not her bright orange armor stood out of the crowd.

Marth turned his attention towards Samus, "Still upset she smashed you last time?"

Ike recalled the first time he had met Samus.

_Flashback:_

_Ike ran through Hyrule castle, he wasn't sure what was going on but he knew people were after him. He had managed to smash three foes in a single swing, he might not be the fastest but he hit he was gonna make sure it counted._

_He hated it, the friends he had made the day before now were his enemies, smash or be smashed then do it over again. That was the deal and there was nothing he could do about it._

_Ike jumped back just as a missile hit the spot where he was just stood. Ike looked up to see his attacker, out of the shadows stood the orange robot called Samus, he had seen the orange robot the day before but didn't get a good look at it. Ike dashed towards his foe swinging as hard as he could at the robot, even if it was a robot he didn't want to hurt it more than he had too. Unfortunately for Ike the robot wasn't going to go down that easy, dodging the big swing then countering with a kick to Ike's back, sending him yards away._

_Ike mentally kick himself for being so rash, as he picked himself up off the ground. This time it was Samus who came rushing towards Ike, Ike grip Ragnell tight as he prepared for a counter attack. Just before Samus reached Ike, he slammed Ragnell into the ground, causing a explosion big enough to send Samus crashing into a pillar. Ike walked up to the defeated Samus, it's armor was badly damaged, Ike drew his sword back to give it the final blow._

_That's when it all went downhill._

_Samus's helmet fell off, and for the first time Ike was stunned by a presence of a woman. Her bright blonde hair shined with the sun, blue eyes clearer than the any sea, and a face that was beyond what words and describe._

_"You're beauti-"_

_That was the last thing he recalled before she blasted him into oblivion._

_End of flashback_.

Ike smiled at the memory, though it hurt like hell to get smashed, somehow he didn't mind it that time. "Nah, I was just surprised that's all."

Snake chuckled, "Surprised my ass, she blew you to pieces."

Marth joined Snake in laughter but Ike didn't care, this time around he wouldn't be getting smashed like that again, even if it was by Samus.


	2. Chapter 2

Smash mansion is where they all stayed in, it gave them time to introduce each other to the new members of the Smash community. As always Master hand threw a party the day before the big competition, to get the smasher going on a good note.

Samus didn't like to be out of her suit, getting dressed up was one of the worst things about being in the Smash community. It was a requirement by Master hand that all combatants must attend the party.

Samus let out a soft sigh, she could feel the unwanted attention staring at her. Taking a sip out of her drink, it hadn't been this way until the last brawl. Everyone thought she was a guy or simply a robot, she scan the room for the blue hair warrior that caused her all the unwanted attention.

She recalled the when they first met, he was running around Hyrule confused. Samus being one the four members that started the brawl, felt like she should give him a chance to prove his strength before she would smash him. Giving him a warning shot, before they battled, surprisingly he was a lot stronger than he looked and one mistake almost caused her to be smashed. She remember crashing into the pillar, whatever he hit her with damaged her armor bad. Pieces of her armor were falling off, especially her helmet. Fortunately she managed to hold on to the smash ball she was holding on to before their fight. Ike raised his sword to deliver the final blow, Samus knew if she didn't use the smash ball now she wouldn't live to use it again. Using all the energy left in her armor, she charged her blaster. He hesitated when her helmet fell off, she took his opportunity to shoot.

"You're b-" She couldn't hear the rest because he was gone at that point.

Since then everyone noticed her, its was like they never seen a woman that can fight before.

"Samus, that's a cute dress you picked out." Peach said, trying to make light conversation.

The dress was nothing special, just a simple black dress that Master hand insisted she wear instead of her zero suit.

Peach on the other hand, wore a elegant white dress, one truly fit for a princess.

Samus gave her a small smile. "Not at all, you look good though princess, trying to impress the plummer?"

Peach blushed a bit, "You think it's too much?"

"Not at all, I'm sure he'll love it."

Master hand clapped to get everyone's attention, "Okay smasher, lets clear the dance floor, because you know what time it is, slow jams!"

couples started to make their way to the dance floor, Peach played with thumbs, looking around for someone in the crowd.

"You can go look for him, if you want." Samus said as she push her friend up.

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Peach looked worried.

"Of course, now go." Samus offered a small smile, Peach hugged her friend before running off.

It had been awhile since Peach left, Samus was on her third glass, one thing she did like about the party was that she could drink and relax a bit, though she could do without the pesty men that asked her to dance.

"Mind if I join you?"

Samus turned to see Ike, pulling out the chair next to her. "And if I yes?"

Ike sat down, before giving her a small smile. "Then I will take it as a yes you don't mind."

Amused by his action, couldn't but smile a bit, not that she completely mind his company, he wasn't that bad to look at as well, he wore a simple white button up and black suit.

"You aren't going to ask me to dance are you?" Samus teased as she took another sip of her drink.

Ike chuckled a bit, "Unfortunately not, dancing isn't a skill I was blessed with."

"Oh? Then what were you blessed with?"

Ike smiled, "Better if I show you."

Sometime later they were outside the mansion, Samus loaded her handgun, as Ike held Ragnell in his hand.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." Ike pointed to the apple on top of a Mario statue. "First one to get the apple first wins."

"So what happens when I win?" Samus said as she position herself.

"Loser does what the winner wants without complaint." Ike got himself ready in his quick draw stance.

"You know a gun is faster than a sword, just F.Y.I"

"Just count." Ike couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever, you are digging your own grave."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Samus shot the apple, as pieces of it fell on the floor, to her surprise Ike had made it to the other side.

She smiled, "Looks like I win, oh great hero."

"I don't think so." Ike smiled as he brought the bottom half of the apple that was cleanly cut. "You just shot the top piece after I cut it."

Samus stared at the piece of the apple, it was impossible no one could be that fast besides sonic. She crossed her arms. "It's a draw."

Ike laughed, and Samus couldn't help but let out a small laugh of her own, even if this was the strangest way to end the party, it was the best one she had been at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support, and reviews, it's been a while since I've had such great support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash brothers or any of it characters. (forgot to do it earlier)**

* * *

"GAME!"

Ike wiped the sweat that was running down his face, it was his first time he fought in a three on three battle. Marth, Metaknight, and himself faced Wario, browser Jr, and Browser himself; it was a closer match then they expected but Ike and his friends managed a win.

"Good work." Marth patted Ike on the shoulder.

"Indeed, that was a impressive smash." Metaknight landed on Ike other shoulder.

Ike smiled, "It was still a close call, and now I'm starving."

"I think a celebration is in order for our first win." Marth suggested, feeling quite proud of their win together.

"First round is on Marth." Metaknight said before him and Ike walked off.

"Hey I never agreed on that!" Marth complained before running to catch up to him.

After they celebrated their victory, the three parted ways, for Ike he wanted to do a little walking to think to himself.

The night at the party was still fresh in his head, he hadn't even planned on talking to Samus that night but something inside of him made him approach her. He couldn't get her face out of his head, he was sure something was wrong with him. Of course she was an attractive woman but was it normal to think about someone so much?

Ike stopped in his tracks, somehow through all his walking, he made his way to the music room, and in front of him stood a beautiful piano. He loved the piano, since he was a child the piano was his favorite instrument, his mother taught him how to play it, she always said if he ever wanted a girl to fall in love with him play the piano for her.

He sat down, and ran his fingers across the keys, he hadn't played in a while but somehow he felt like he could right then and there.

So he did, the only song that came to mind was Wedding dress.

Samus had just finished her morning work out, still in her power suit though she didn't get to compete today, which was fine with her she needed sometime away for the moment.

She heard the piano playing, "I didn't know anyone knew how to play any instrument." Curious she made her way to the music room.

To her surprise she saw Ike with his eyes closed, she leaned on the doorway, afraid to interrupt his playing. Samus tilted her head to get a better look at him, somehow he seemed more handsome playing the piano. Samus was never one to take interest in music, but a part of her didn't want the song to end.

Ike soon finished the song, somehow he felt lighter, the piano brought back some happy memories of his life even if it was brief. He opened his eyes to the sound of clapping, there in front of him was the woman that had been plaguing his mind since the night of the party. Though he was disappointed she was wearing her armor.

"You were watching?" Ike scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes, it was truly unexpected coming from you, guess it's one of those talents you were blessed with huh?

Ike chuckled a bit, "No just something my mother taught me before passing."

Samus stiffened for a bit, "Sorry didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's fine, when I was younger I was so angry, that all I could think about was revenge but I've learn to deal with it."

Samus offered a small smile, "I know the feeling, my parents were murdered as well."

Ike gave her a sympathetic smile, knowing it wasn't something easily talked about , "Guess we have something else in common, besides smashing each other."

Samus crossed her arms, "Speaking of which you said something before I smashed you last time, what was it?"

"Oh... that." Ike looked away from her somehow the wall seem more comforting.

"Well?" Samus clearly enjoyed poking fun at the young warrior.

He sighed there was no point of hiding it, soon or later he was sure he would tell her anyways, he looked back at her with all seriousness.

"I said you are Beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple of weeks since Samus had seen Ike, if she were completely honest with herself she was clearly trying to avoid the radiant warrior. It wasn't because of what he said, she got that compliment from a lot of men, it was just the first time someone said it that seriously.

She didn't like the idea being seen as a woman, it made her feel vulnerable, that people look down at her worth because of her gender. Most of all she didn't want to feel the pain again of falling in love again.

"Samus, look out!" Peach yelled to her friend.

Samus was hit by a projectile from Fox's Landmaster, almost sending her off the stage, fortunately she manage to recover and grab on to the ledge.

Her suit was wrecked, and her arm cannon was unusable, "Wrong place to be daydreaming Samus." She said, cursing herself for being distracted, pulling herself up, and discarding her armor, though she hated being without her armor, she couldn't let Peach fight alone. Grabbing her weapons, she joined Peach in the brawl.

After that the fight went smoothly, being without her armor made her much more mobile, giving them more of a edge. Securing the victory for their team, both teams gave each other handshakes before parting ways. With the others gone Peach decided to see what was wrong with her friend.

"Are you okay Sam?" Peach was concerned, usually Samus was on top of her game, but today her head seemed to be else where.

"I'm fine, just thinking about some old memories." Samus didn't want to talk about it.

Peach grabbed Samus's hand, "It's about him isn't it?"

She hated thinking about the past, especially when it was thoughts of him. "Yeah, but I'm fine, I promise." Giving her friend a smile.

Peach frowned, she wanted to be there for her friend but she knew Samus wasn't the type to pour her heart out but instead dealt with things alone. "Okay, but you know I'm always here for you right?"

"I know." She gave Peach a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

That night Samus toss and turned in her bed, she couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried. She looked out her window, the moon was beautiful, nights like these she use to go to the lake.

"The lake huh, maybe I'll go there tonight."

She slipped on her zero suit, and hopped out the window, the lake was her get away spot a place she use to think to herself, a place she could just listen and watch the waves, though she hadn't been there since the day he left.

Shortly later she had made it to her usual spot at the lake, on fallen log in front of the lake. She sat down on the log and closed her eyes for awhile, listening to sounds waves and feeling the cool breeze of the night.

"Something must really be bothering you if you are out here by yourself without your power suit."

Samus didn't need to open her eyes to know who was talking to her. "Stalking me perhaps?"

Ike smiled at her accusation. "Well this has always been my secret spot since I first joined, I didn't know others knew about it."

Samus finally opened her eyes, Ike's smile soon faltered as he saw the sadness in her eyes. "They don't, only me and one other knew but I've haven't been here since they disappeared."

"A friend?"

"Probably more than that, it was the first and last time I admitted to loving someone, I guess." She didn't want to say more than that but being here at the lake made her want to find some comfort.

Ike knew she didn't want to talk about it but he was curious, "They say you can tell a stranger anything because they wont judge you." Ike skipped a rock through the lake. "Tell me, about it, I won't judge you or think anything less of you."

Samus placed her head on her hand, staring at the lake for a while, somehow she felt vulnerable but she didn't mind it right now, at this moment she wanted to get it off her chest even if Ike was listening or not.

"His name was Roy, he was my best friend, and I loved him."

_Flashback..._

_Samus ran to the lake as fast as she could, Roy had told her he needed to telling her something important, it made her nervous but excited at the same time. She was in love with Roy even though they were young at the time, she knew in her heart that she felt something deep for Roy. __Seeing him in the distance, she slowed her pace before reaching him._

_"Hey." He gave her a small smile, "Sorry to call you out of the blue like this, I just wanted see you."_

_Samus smiled though he couldn't see through her helmet. "I'm glad you did."_

_Roy's smile disappeared, staring at her seriously, "I'm leaving Samus."_

_This shocked her, he told her before but she didn't think he was serious. "Why?"_

_"I'm going to find the cause of all this, what they are making us do is unacceptable, day in and day out we fight each other for no reason, pointless fighting to entertain someone? I won't let it go any further."_

_"You can't, they will find out and get rid of you!" Samus pleaded._

_"They won't find out, I found a way to hide myself."_

_"Then I'm coming with you."_

_"No, they will know you are missing you are one of the four founders of the melee, as long as Marth is there they won't notice I'm gone."_

_"But..."_

_"Sam... You know you can't come with me."_

_"So... you mean this is goodbye?" Samus was glad she had her helmet on, she didn't want to cry, not in front of him._

_He placed his hands on her helmet. "Not goodbye forever, just for now." He took her helmet off, God how he loved how he only knew how she really looked. Even now crying she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Sam, you are truly beautiful."_

_He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "I will always love you." He leaned in to give her first and last kiss._

_End of flashback..._

"After that I've never heard or seen about him since."

Ike was silent for a while, Samus didn't mind, she didn't expect him to say anything. She was fine with finally getting it off her chest.

"Do you still love him?" Ike asked, after a while.

She ponder a bit, "I honestly don't know, I miss him but loving someone is something I don't think I can do anymore."

"Why?"

"Loving someone is painful, no matter how happy it can make you, it can hurt you just as much." Samus stared at the lake. "I don't want to go through that kind of pain again, having someone you love leave you behind, I don't want feel that helpless again."

Ike was lost for words, here was a beautiful woman that could make any man hers at any given minute but instead she was broken by the price of falling in love with someone. He didn't think love could bring so much sadness in such a beautiful person.

"I think I should be going now." Samus stood up to leave but Ike quickly grabbed her hand.

"Stay... Just a bit longer."

It had surprised her that he suddenly grabbed her but his eyes told her he honestly wanted her to stay.

"If you feel sorry for me or anything I don't want your sympathy."

"Shhh, just watch." Ike said pointing to the lake.

She looked towards the lake, it started to glow as pokemon of all sorts came out of the forest to drink out of the lake.

Samus stood in awe, she never got the chance to see the pokemon like this. Most of the time they are used to help battle but seeing them now Samus couldn't help admire how beautiful they were.

Ike smiled returned, "They come out at this time, it's something I found out one night."

A wild Pikachu snuggled up to Samus's leg, as she picked it up it buried itself into Samus's neck.

"I think it likes you."

Samus couldn't help but smile, she once herself was a foster mother of a creature and even though it ended badly, right now she couldn't be more happy.

Ike smiled, he was glad her mood was better, out of the corner of his eye he saw a sliver and purple creature walking towards them, Ike smiled and went to pick it up. "Hey doesn't this one look like Metaknight."

"That's because I am Metaknight jackass!" Metaknight said as he was trying to push himself off Ike. "Marth was worried so I came to find you."

The sound of laughter stop their bricking, as they both turned to Samus who was being entertained by the Pikachu.

"Whoa." They both said in union, her beauty was radiant and it left both men speechless.

She looked even more beautiful to Ike, though it might be the first and last time he heard her laugh, he knew he liked this side of Samus the best. She was addicting, he couldn't get enough of her no matter what he tried, and that's what's scares him the most because he knew he was already falling in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

"You what?!" Marth was speechless at what he heard from his friend.

"I said, I think I'm in love with Samus." Ike scratched the back of his head, it was embarrassing for him to talk to Marth about the situation.

"I know what you said, I just honestly didn't expect that coming from you." Ike gave him an offended look. "Not in a bad way." Marth waved his hands in front of him in defense.

"To be honest, I didn't expect to fall in love with her either, just kind of happened."

"Hmm." Marth place a hand under his chin. "What do you like about her?"

Ike pondered for a minute before a small smile made its way on his face. "What's there not to like?" Marth stared at his friend as Ike continued. "She is an addiction, no matter how hard I try can't stop thinking about her, things like who she is, what she is truly like, she is a complete mystery but the way she looked that night... I fell in love with the girl with a broken heart."

Ike turned to Marth, who stood in shock by his friend's words. "Too much?"

Marth let out a light laugh, "No, I just never thought you were the romantic type."

Ike smiled, "Neither did I but I guess sometimes you meet someone who makes you think differently."

Marth smile before they both turned back to watch Samus's match, "Love huh?" Marth watched as Samus violently sent her opponent off the stage. "You sure know how to pick em, good luck."

"Good talk." Ike said, punching his friend on the arm.

Samus got out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel; her power suit was still damage so she had to fight without it today, though it was a fairly easy match, she couldn't help but feeling naked without it. She step out of bathroom as she spotted Peach sitting on her bed. It didn't surprise her, only Peach and Roy knew the code to her room. Something was strange though, Peach had a goofy smile on her face, and through all years knowing Peach she knew it wasn't good news for her.

"What's so funny?" Samus asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing... Except this letter I found on the floor at your door." She said smiling as she handed Samus the letter. "A love letter perhaps?" Peach wondered excitedly.

Samus on the other hand was skeptical about the letter, she slowly open the letter and read it to herself.

**_"Meet me at the lake again tonight."_**

"Wellllll what does it say?" Peach impatiently waited for her friend to reply.

"They want me to meet them tonight." Samus said, reading it over again.

"So you'll be going?"

Samus thought about it for a while, "I suppose I'll see what they have to say."

Peach gasp, she covered her mouth with her hands, she was truly glad her friend was taking steps to move on with her love life. She had seen her friend, distancing herself from others ever since Roy had left, she wanted to be there for Samus but unfortunately Samus didn't let anyone in.

"What are you going to wear?"

"My zero suit, of course?" Samus gave her a look like it was the most obvious answer.

Peach push her friend down on to the chair. "We still got time." She pulled out her make up kit.

Hours later Samus made her way towards the lake, she was curious to why he suddenly called her out. Of course she knew who it was, only they knew about the spot at the lake, well now including Metaknight into the mix.

She hadn't talk to him since their time at the lake, she saw him in a couple of his matches but she was busy with her own matches to have anytime to talk. Coming to the entrance of the their spot she notice something different, there was a candle path leading her to a small table, covered with a white spread, placed with two glasses and a bottle of wine on top.

Ike stood beside her chair as he pulled out the seat for her, giving her a small smile as she took her seat. "I'm glad you came."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it would seem you tricked me into a date, mister hero." Samus was amused by his actions, this was something definitely out of his character.

"Ike, my name is Ike." He pour the wine in both of their glasses. "I'm just glad you didn't come in your combat suit."

Samus wore a beautiful blue dress Peach had brought for her for tonight, Samus huffed, as she took a sip of her drink. "Peach made me wear this, I'm kind of wishing that I wore my suit instead."

"I don't, it would have made me look ridiculous." Ike wore a beige colored suit with a light blue button up. "I like it when you are like this, it's a shame you hide your beauty behind your armor."

Samus smile as she place her glass on the table as she stared at him, "Okay hero, what's really going on, you are totally being out of character."

"I've gotten that a lot lately."

"If it about the other night, I'm fine honestly."

Ike leaned forward towards her, Samus was taken back by his serious demeanor. "Last time I talked to you said you don't think you can love again, but I don't believe you."

"So you dragged me out here to tell me I'm lying?"

"No, I called you here tonight because I want to prove you wrong, I want to show you that love isn't something you can live without. Something God blesses everyone with, a piece of happiness when two people can share all of each other, mentally, and physically."

Samus didn't really know what to say, through all her years, she never had anyone tell her anything like this. "Why? Why go through all the trouble?"

"I can't you out of my head, when I see you I can't help but think that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, I'm not sure what love is or how it works. I just know that I want to take you to every park, every monument, to kiss you in every beautiful places, so that you can never go back to them without the taste of me in your mouth. I want to destroy you in the most beautiful way possible until I make you realize why they name storms after people."

Samus didn't know how should feel at the moment, his words left her excited and nervous at the same time. His words were scary and yet sweet at the same time, for her it was the first time one had openly confessed to her like this.

Ike on the other hand, realizing what he had just said, "Not in a creepy way or anything like that!" He said, clearly embarrassed by his own statement.

Though he was surprise to see Samus laugh, it was his second time seeing her this way, and if he could, he wished time would stop. She held on to her side while laughing, he was truly going out of character. He was definitely interesting, ever since the night of the party, he had always done things so different from others and if she were honest with herself she liked that trait of his.

"Okay, Hero I will allow you to TRY to make me fall in love with you, I can't help it if you get hurt if you fail." She said giving him a smile.

Ike returned her smile, "Good, I propose a toast to celebrate my quest." He held his glass out to her.

Somewhere in the back of Samus head she didn't think it was a good idea to let someone get to love her but a part of her heart was tired of being alone. She raised her glass to touch his. "A toast to hurricane Ike."

* * *

**Hello everyone I just wanted to thank everyone who has been following the story and especially to all of you who reviewed it always good to hear feed back. I would like all my readers to tell me how story is going so far and what they think of it, but that's all I have to say :] Thank you! Oh and a special thanks to scandihoovians for following and reviewing the story from the beginning, really appreciate it!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone for the long break, I had a huge writer's block but after rereading the story, I really like the direction of this story, so as always enjoy and send feedback or reviews I'm always looking for things to improve!**

* * *

"So are you guys seeing each other now?" Peach asked before taking a bite of her cake.

"I wouldn't say it like that, more like he wants to see if he can prove me wrong." Samus played with the strawberry on top her cake. They were having lunch together, after all that's happened, Samus could use someone to talk to.

"Well do you like him?" Peach held her head on her hands.

Samus ponder on the thought a bit, she wasn't quite sure herself, sure she was interested in the things he did but after Roy the thought of falling in love again never crossed her mind.

"I don't know, if I were to be honest I'm not even sure if I have enough feelings to say that I have any affection towards him."

"So you do have some sort feelings for him." Peach's silly smile appeared and it annoyed Samus to no end.

"Oh shut up." Samus shoved a spoonful of cake into Peach's mouth.

Peach happily swallowed the piece of cake, "Are you going to see him tonight?"

"Yes, apparently he wants to talk about something tonight."

"Oh?" Peach's smile came back, "Maybe it's the big nigh-" She was interrupted by another piece of cake being put in her mouth.

Later on that day she met up with Ike as they decided to take a stroll around Hyrule. She was glad, she was afraid that he might have want to take her to a fancy restaurant or something cheesy. She wasn't good at those type of things, then again she wasn't good at accepting affection at all.

They stopped at edge of the cliff, they stayed there for a moment in silence.

"You know, as a child, I always thought heaven was a floating city beyond the clouds, that if I could fly high enough I would be able to see my parents someday." Samus nodded, she understood where he was coming from, even though her parents had passed away they were always in her heart. "But now we are standing on a floating city, yet there's nothing for me here." He looked up to the sky. "Makes me wonder how far do i have to go, to ever see them."

Samus looked up to the sky as well, "Probably very far, in my world, nothing good comes from things in space."

He turned to her, "Could you tell me about your world?"

She took a deep breath, and recalled her thoughts. "My world huh? In my world I was a naive girl who got her mother killed because I thought everyone was good despite their appearance but I was wrong and I lost everything I loved, and was left for dead. I was rescued shortly after, since then I was trained to be a Protector of the Galaxy, but even then I only thought about was revenge against space pirates, somehow in a strange turn of events I became a famous bounty hunter."

Ike stood there silently listening to every word she said, Samus let a sad smile appear on her face, she was surprise she told him all of that to be honest, the only other person she told this to was Roy. She turned to face him, "Did my story ruin the mood, mister hero?"

He faced her, she saw the sincere look in eyes. "I'm grateful, grateful to have met someone like you, all my life I always wanted to be a great leader like my father. I adored my father, but when he was killed, that day, a part of me died as well. I was lost for a while, lost because I wanted nothing more to avenge my father but I knew my father would wanted me to do what was right for my world, and not to give in to my selfishness. Fortunately that path gave me the chance for my revenge and I became a hero, even though I don't feel like one."

She understood his words, being called a hero wasn't a easy title to carry around, with that title came a big burden, to carry the weight of the people who place their hopes into you, to push you to never fail because you wouldn't just be failing yourself but the world that you have always known. "Do you ever get tired of it? Being hero all the time?"

It was Ike's turn to take a deep breath. "At times it is terrifying to think about all the pressure that it comes with, but isn't that what we live for? To protect those who can't protect themselves?"

Samus offered a small smiled, he was different, he reminded her of her father's braveness and sense of responsibility, he did seem like a hero in her eyes.

He realized he must have taken too much of her time, "Shall we go?" She gave him a small nod, letting him lead the way.

They walked for a bit, and upon walking down the stairs Ike suddenly stopped and turned around to face her, she was still a few steps higher than him as she stopped too.

"I know that we live in two different worlds, and that we are two different people, but when I'm with you I feel different, I feel like I don't have to be the hero everyone wants me to be, but a man who's met a incredible woman. With you I don't want to be a hero that met a bounty hunter but instead-" He held out his hand to her. "Can I just be who I really am to you, Samus?"

In her mind, she knew what he was asking her, and she knew if she took his hand that he would be entering her life, as much as she will be entering his. Her mind knew that if she got involved with this man, she would be vulnerable again, she knew not to let him in, for her sake or his. She knew... but her heart wouldn't let her run. She looked into his eyes, in her life she could count on one hand how many people who truly do or did care about her, and here was a man who genuinely wanted to see her as she, not just a woman, not just a bounty hunter, but as Samus Aran.

And before she knew it her hand was in his, Ike let a sincere smile fall upon his face, She knew this man dangerous for her heart but she knew a part of her gave him a piece of it already.


	7. Chapter 7

If you were to meet Princess Peach by chance, you would get the feeling that she was just your typical upbeat, and cheery Princess, but deep down, behind the bright smile she puts on everyday, she was a very broken person. For most of her life she spent it being kidnap, witnessing her people being transformed to various things, being subjected to Browser's torment and games. But even through the toughest of times, there was someone who always came to her rescue, her beloved plummer always came to her aid no matter how hard or dangerous the mission was, he would always come for her. She was able to smile today because of him, she was able to live because of him.

But at the same time as wonderful as loving someone is, It is a double sided sword that can hurt you as much. So when Princess Peach stumbled on Mario and Rosalina kissing while she was taking a stroll in the forest, her world came crashing, and for Peach, her life ended right there. Running as hard as she could away from them, she didn't even notice she lost her shoes, or the rain for that matter, all she knew was that she far, far away.

When her legs gave out, she collapsed on her knees, clutching her chest for dear life. There was plenty of cuts and scrapes on her feet and legs but none compared to the pain she felt in her chest. She didn't know what came down harder her tears, or the rain, to her they were all her tears. She always thought love would be enough, that it would pull through if you were patient, that no matter what as long as you tried it would work, but now she knew love could not only bring you happiness, it could easily take it away as well.

She let out a cry, screaming with all the strength she had left.

Ike quickly made his way through the forest to get out of the rain, he decided to try a new move out but was afraid he would make too much noise or hurt someone in the process. Deciding that going deep into the forest was a good idea, he left early in the morning, now he found himself running in the rain without a umbrella. A loud scream made him stop in his tracks, his instincts told him that someone was in trouble. Without a second thought he was already running towards the direction of the scream, he soon found a drenched Princess Peach staring up at the sky. He quickly came towards her, he got on one knee in front of her and held on to her shoulders.

"Princess, are you alright?" He was concerned on how long she has been out in the rain. He could tell she had been crying by the way her eyes looked.

Peach closed her eyes, letting a few more tears escape her. "Just leave me."

Ike knew that something big must have happen if the Princess was this way, he thought maybe he should leave her alone, he knew everyone deals with pain differently but he couldn't let her just stay in the rain by herself.

"Princess, let's go back, at least let's get out of the rain."

"Please just leave me alone..."

He was conflicted on what to do, should he respect her wishes and leave? He noticed the cuts on her foot, they looked like it hurt, how could he let her walk back with her feet like that.

He stood up and shook his head, no he couldn't leave her like this. Even if she hated him later, he could deal with that, if he left, leaving her like this he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Sorry princess."

She let out a small yelp as he picked her up princess style, he held her tight as he started making his way out of the forest.

Maybe it was some sort of magic or spell, but for the moment all the sadness Peach felt seemed to disappear. her heart was racing, maybe it was because Ike didn't notice how close he held her in his arms while running, or that she could feel the warmth of his body. In all her life as a Princess no one had ever carried her like she was one, let alone being so close to a male other than the plummers. She looked up at him, she could see all the details of his face. In her world, the men were a lot shorter than her, she never thought about the appearance of a man, as long as he loved her, that would be enough. But looking at Ike's face up close he realized he was quite handsome and very masculine. Just by the way he held her, she could feel the strength he possessed, and for once she felt like she was completely safe.

They made it out of the forest but Ike didn't stop he continued to hold her as he took her up to a room.

"Where are we?"

He place her down on a chair, he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "My room, wait here for a sec." He left for the bathroom.

The words in his room, made her nervous, she had never been in a boy's room before, especially alone with one. 'Calm down girl, calm down.' She took a couple of deep breaths, her heart was feeling all sorts of things today. Ike came back with towel on his shoulder, a bowl, and a first aid kit.

"Your feet look pretty banged up, let's treat it first."

He knelt in front of her as gently held her foot, she didn't know if it was because she finally notice how cold she was or the sudden contact caused her to shiver involuntarily. She flinched as he put ointment on the cuts, but she couldn't help she stared at him for what seemed like forever as he finished bandaging her feet.

"All better?" He gave her a small smile, She returned his smile and nodded. "Good, now let's get you back home."

Without any warning he picked he her up again, and walked out of his place. The rain had stopped and the sky seemed to be clearing up.

"Ike?"

"Hm?" He continued to walk.

"Thank you."

He stopped and looked at her, she blushed a little under his gaze, he smiled at her. The sun came out, his armor was still wet, the sunlight made it looked like he was shining. Peach was used to being rescued by a hero but she felt like this is the first time being rescued by a knight, 'Yes, a knight in shining armor.' Peach thought.

To say Samus was conflicted was a understatement, for the last days, she spent most of her nights with Ike, they would just talk but in her heart she felt like it was a time she could be just herself. She knew not to get involved with this man, to not give any man that kind of power over her again, but the more time she spent with him the more she opened up to him. He made it easy to talk about herself, he could relate, he understood her, but that made her even more nervous because it reminded her of Roy. So while she knew not to let him in, to never let someone get so close again, a part of her missed the feeling having someone to lean on.

So now she found herself lying next to him in the middle of the night. They laid on a hill, side by side looking up at the stars.

"What's space like?"

His sudden question caught her by surprised, "Space?" She thought about how to explain it. "I guess you could say it's another world, one that never ends."

He seemed to let it sink in, "Doesn't that scare you? That you travel so many different places and see so many different things?"

"Not really, I was taught not to be afraid of the unknown, why is that something that scares you hero?" She teased.

He thought about it, "What scares me the most is that one day, I won't be able to save any of my love ones."

She only meant to joke about it, but she knew he was trying to open up to her. She knew how he felt, being helpless when a loved one passes, she knew the feeling all to well.

He turned to her, "What do you fear the most?"

She knew that question was coming, the question that haunted her for all of her life. She knew the answer well, she just never said it out loud.

He saw that she was having a hard time with the question, he turn completely on his side, using his elbow to prop himself up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"Being left behind again."

He looked at her face, he could tell that the answer was hard for her to say, let alone for her to admit, but what happened next surprised him, He saw a single tear fall. Everyone knew how strong Samus was, no one ever saw her cry, she let a sad smile out.

"I don't want to ever be abandoned again."

Through all of the time he spent with Samus, in this moment she seem the most beautiful to him, not as the great bounty hunter, or the the stunning blonde that she is, but as the real Samus Aran who can open up to him. He knew now that he had fallen completely for her, he knew in this moment that he wanted nothing more than staying by her side. Right now he wanted to tell her that, more importantly show her it. So when he place his hand on her cheek and gave it a light caress, that didn't surprise him but what did is that he didn't realize that he leaned in to kiss her as well.

That caught her off guard, his kiss was warm, and gentle, she had only kissed a few people in her life but this one was different. It was slow and gentle, but firm like he wanted her to know that he wanted to be with her completely.

He broke the kiss, still only inches away from her lips, " I promise i'll never abandon you." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, before he leaned down to kiss her again.

If time could stop for Samus, she would choose this moment, how she longed to hear those words, how desperately she needed someone to tell her that. She closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. Even if it was just for tonight, even if didn't last, right then and there she remembered what it was like to be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks went by since the incident with Mario and Rosalina, at first it was painful to think about for Peach but now she was at peace with it; she had even congratulated them. When she thought back on it, she realized that her feelings for Mario might have started from her believing in a silly certainty that prince charming would come sweeping her off her feet. She realized that maybe she had mistaken her feelings with the plumber. She didn't share any special memories or have any deep connection with him. Maybe it was because he was the one that saved her all the time, and made her think that her feelings were sincere. No longer would she be the princess that waited on prince charming. This time around if she did fall for someone again, she wanted her feelings to be sincere, not blinded by one's actions, but truly looking at someone as a whole.

So that left the question, what was her feeling for Ike? Sure he was attractive, and he did help her in the forest, but would that even be enough to say you like someone?

In times like these, Peach found herself in her favorite spot- in the middle of a flower field on a sunny day. Dressed in just a white sun dress and sandals, she never felt more at ease. At least for a moment she didn't have to be a Princess, but a free woman.

Picking petals off a flower, she sat wondering about her feelings for the radiant hero. "Would he even like me? How would I go about telling him? How will Samus feel?" The last thought made everything stop. How would Samus feel about this? Samus was her best friend, though she never admitted to liking Ike, she never completely rejected the idea. Should she even pursue him knowing he has eyes for another woman? She shook her head; she was getting ahead of herself. She wasn't sure of her feelings and they probably wouldn't even meet like that again right?

"Princess?" His voice startled her, causing her to jump a little. She slowly turned to face him; he stood there with a smile on his face, holding a bundle of flowers in hand.

"Y-yes?" She managed to squeak out. His smile never left his face as he made his way towards her.

"What brings you out here?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"J-just clearing my mind." She stammered. She nervously played with the flower in her hands.

"What about you?" she asked.

He raised the flowers a little. "I was out getting flowers."

She felt a little envy stir pulse through her veins because she knew who the flowers were meant for. Nonetheless, she was also happy for her best friend. "Yes, this is how it should be; he is happy with Samus." She gave him a smile.

"She will love them, Ike."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You think so? I don't know if she was the flower type of girl."

"There is no such thing as a girl who doesn't like receiving flowers." She giggled.

He smiled at seeing her laugh. "You have a really nice laugh." She was caught off by his sudden compliment; her face must have been redder than Mario's shirt. "It's been awhile since I've seen you smile; you look the best when you do."She lowered her head, hoping her hair would cover her embarrassment.

"I should be heading out soon." He stood up and faced towards her. "Before I do, could you close your eyes for a moment princess?"

She was a little skeptical, but still did as she was told. She heard him shuffling around for a few minutes.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." She slowly opened her eyes, seeing him in front of her with his hands hidden behind his back. He gave her a smile before placing something on her head.

"A princess shouldn't be without a crown, though it's a simple, flower crown, you look lovely, your majesty." He gave a bow, before picking up the flowers and waved, as he walked away. She gave him a wave back; she waited until he was out of sight before touching the flower crown. To him it might have been just a simple flower crown, but to her, it was the most beautiful crown she has ever worn. She looked up to the sky, hoping to find an answer to her problem.

"What should I do Samus? I think my feelings are sincere." She thought out loud.

* * *

Okay, Samus had to admit that she maybe did, just little, like having Ike around. Okay, maybe she really liked having him around more than she would like to admit. It had been a long time since she was able to be completely comfortable with someone. She learned fast that Ike was a very physically affectionate person; he held her hand any chance he could get, and every night made it a habit to give her a goodnight kiss. At first it surprised her, but she found she didn't mind it at all. She never thought that would be a day that she would lay in bed, late at night, and trace over her lips, where she could still feel the warmth his lips. Though she would never admit it to him, the moments she shared with him, no matter how fleeting, had become the moments she cherished deeply.

She was still afraid of being too vulnerable around him. What started from being afraid of letting him in, now became an intense fear of him leaving. Even though he told her he wouldn't abandon her, she still had her doubts. All these feelings were still new to her, only a few weeks ago she was fine with being alone, but now she was afraid he might one day walk out of her life. He brought out a side of her that she wasn't use to. He didn't want to just see her as a heroic bounty hunter, or just as a beautiful woman. However, what was laid underneath all that carved a deeper hole in her soul; he was looking at Samus Aran. As the days passed, more and more she found herself getting deeper with Ike, and the more she realized she liked him- a lot.

"You don't always have to get me flowers you know?" Samus said before taking a little sniff of the flowers. "My room is probably filled with them now."

They decided to take a stroll on the beach, walking side by side during the sunset. Ike smiled, even though she said that, he could see a small smile appear on her face as she looked at the flowers. "If I can make you smile, even for just a moment, I would do anything." He replied.

She couldn't help but laugh a bit. Sometimes he was overly cheesy, but he was still very charming in his own way. She playfully nudged him with her shoulder, and he quickly looked around if anyone was near before sliding closer to her. His hand slipped down her arm until it was entwined in her hand. She glanced at him, as he gave her a sheepish smile, which she couldn't help but return. "This man really is dangerous", she thought to herself.

They remained like that, just enjoying each other's company, even without words, just being with one another was enough. Ike was never one to be shy about anything, but he couldn't help be nervous with Samus. Funny how she was the one who is afraid of being abandoned, but he was the one who was afraid that he might scare her off. He wasn't expert on romance or anything; he was just trying his best to be cool about it. The more time he spent with her, the more his feelings deepened. What started out as just a attraction, became something genuine and real. He turned to look at her; even now he still couldn't find a single imperfection. She was like a dream, one that you can't find out of a million of them. Did that make him shallow? Because she was so beautiful, did that make him no different from other men? He shook his head out of those thoughts, even if Samus wasn't the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. There was something about Samus Aran that no one could see. It was something that he was getting to know. Behind that power suit, even behind the beauty under the helmet, there was something very special about the woman within. Samus was many things; she was brave, caring, and very thoughtful. Even though it was rare, the moments when she could completely open up to him were precious to him. It amazed him on how brilliant she was, maybe it was because she was from space, but it still surprised him every time how much she knew.

She was a woman who had a lot of love to give, someone who would do anything to protect anybody, but yet there was a girl inside that was afraid of loving someone. How lonely she must have been; how hard must it have been to not be able to open up to anyone. Everyone knew Samus was strong, but seeing her now, she was like everyone else; she could be sad, she could feel pain like everyone else, but yet she never showed it to anyone. She walked down a lonely path, but yet she smiled to everyone like everything was okay.

She felt him stop, she turned to look at him; he seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"Ike?"

In the next moment, he held her in a tight embrace, held her head in one hand, his other wrapped around her shoulders. At first it shocked her, but she quickly found herself relaxing in his arms. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but when she was close to him like this, it put her at ease. He was warm and calming. When he held her like this, it felt like sitting in front of the fireplace on a chilly night.

"You are not alone anymore." He said. His words were like honey. She didn't want someone who gave her wealth or fame, but a man who could warm her heart with just his words. She closed her eyes, leaning in more towards him. Was it okay for her to be this happy? The world seemed to slip away for a moment. The only sound was the ocean waves softly sliding across the sand. He pulled back a bit to plant a kiss on her forehead; she took a look at the man standing in front of her. "Is it really okay for me to fall for him?" She thought.

"Wait here, I'll get you something to drink", he said walking off.

She was about to protest, but he was already heading off. He gave her a sheepish smile and a wave. She couldn't help but smile back at his silliness and waved back. She turned to face the ocean; it was a beautiful sight to see. The sun was setting and the waves played a soft tune for her. She thought about what her feelings with Ike were like. Yes, she liked him. A lot. Was she already in love with him? Would she be able to love him the way he deserved to be loved? Would he be happy loving a woman like her?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by arms being wrapped around her waist. She smiled and closed her eyes. Sometimes he was childish, she thought. She was about to speak when a voice cut her off.

"I've missed you Sam." Her eyes snapped open, pushing off the person behind her. She knew that voice; it was a very familiar voice, a voice of a ghost she once knew. She turned to face the man standing there, though he looked slightly different, there was no doubt who the man was in front of her.

"Roy..."


End file.
